


Après tout ce temps

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue, Français | French, Light Angst, Other, Reunions, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Lagénitriceremuait distraitement son café.





	Après tout ce temps

**Author's Note:**

> La consigne d'écriture était celle-ci : Composition d'un dialogue à partir d'une situation : un ado de quinze ans a été abandonné à la naissance puis adopté par une famille bourgeoise, il/elle a récemment retrouvé sa vraie mère et prit contact avec elle sans rien dire à ses parents d'adoption. L'ado et sa mère font connaissance dans un café. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence. La génitrice remuait distraitement son café. Un geste uniquement destiné à occuper ses mains tremblantes.    
— Ils ont coupé l’arbre devant la gare, remarqua la femme brune en souriant.   
Ani releva la tête et osa regarder la femme qui l’avait mis au monde pour la première fois. Son regard n’exprimait rien. Son visage paraissait extrêmement serein. Seul quelqu’un qui le connaissait très bien aurait pu voir à sa manière de serrer légèrement les lèvres qu’il était agacé.   
— Il était malade, répondit simplement le garçon.    
— La petite balançoire que monsieur Martin avait fabriquée a été enlevée alors ?    
— Tu me surveilles depuis longtemps ? le coupa Ani, curieux et un peu fâché de discuter avec cette femme l’avait abandonné. Peut-être que cette rencontre n’était pas une si bonne idée tout compte fait.   
— J’ai emménagé ici lorsque tu avais 4 ans. Je sais pas...j’ai changé d’avis, je voulais savoir à qui tu ressemblais le plus.   
Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’elle pensait de ça. Qu’est-ce qui était le mieux ? De ressembler à son géniteur ou sa génitrice ?    
— Mais madame du Pontis, ta mère, m’a demandé de quitter la ville, continua la femme en arrachant le papier du biscuit que le serveur avait posé près de sa tasse.   
— Et tu n’as jamais cherché à me contacter ?    
— Ça dépendait des jours...des fois j’avais envie de tout dire et de te ramener avec moi et des fois je voulais juste fuir cette ville et tout oublier.    
Ani haussa les sourcils. Sa mâchoire se crispa.    
— Sympa...au moins on est fixé, lâcha-t-il sèchement en détournant le regard.    
— Ce n’était pas facile pour moi tu sais !    
— Ah parce que de savoir que j’ai été abandonné c’est mieux peut-être ?! cria le garçon en plaquant ses deux poings sur la table.    
— Moins fort ! S’il te plait. Je ne suis pas venue pour me disputer avec toi.    
Ani fourra les poings dans ses poches et tourna le regard de nouveau vers la baie vitrée. Il expira longuement pour se débarrasser de sa colère.    
— C'était pas simple tu sais. J'étais jeune et je ne me sentais pas prête à avoir un enfant. Mes parents et...ton...le géniteur ne m’ont pas du tout soutenu.

Ani hocha la tête. Il avait imaginé une jeune fille seule et perdue. Avoir un être en soi devait être une lourde responsabilité. Il tenta de se représenter le stress, la panique, le choix difficile. Sa colère s’apaisa. Cette situation était la meilleure solution, ou du moins elle s’en rapprochait très fort. Ani adorait ses parents, il avait toujours été choyé. Pas gâté mais aimé. Il se dit qu’il était chanceux et que tous les enfants n’avaient pas cette chance.

— Je voulais que tu vives mais je ne me sentais pas prête à t'élever, murmura presque la femme, interrompant ses pensées.

— Je te remercie...de m'avoir mis au monde, dit le blond, une boule lui serrant la gorge.

La femme sourit. Elle lâcha un soupir et se cala dans le siège en cuir rouge. Elle semblait apaisée d’avoir dit ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. 

—Tu crois qu'on pourra se revoir...des fois ? hésita la femme en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 

— Oui...si tu veux...je pense que ça peut se faire, répondit Ani en haussant les épaules. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! 
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.


End file.
